


In Which Kanaya Does Something Stupid, Which Is Rare For Her

by whiskerbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rainbow Drinkers, moiraillegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerbeast/pseuds/whiskerbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Karkat dislikes the general existence of rainbow drinkers are kind of numerous, but he's been coping until now.  Now things are just weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kanaya Does Something Stupid, Which Is Rare For Her

You are in the process of folding a mess of clean clothes when a groan escapes your sleeping companion. You turn to him, a question involving his relative state of hunger forming when you notice something peculiar. Though Karkat always looks pale after he lets you feed, prompting your routine provision of sustenance for him, there is something different to it this time. You recognize it immediately—Karkat is, distressingly, glowing. It is enough to make your viscera wriggle around in anxiety.

“Karkat?” you hedge, dropping the blouse in your hands to the floor quite unceremoniously. He blinks, frowning as he visibly fuzzes into alertness. You begin to panic a little, because he will undoubtedly be very unhappy with this turn of events.

“Jegus, what the fuck happened?” he asks, clambering out of the pile you had fixed for him with clumsy, sleep-deadened limbs. He asks this question every time he wakes up from a blood loss stupor, and you always feel a little bad about it, but this time is worse. So much worse.

“Well,” you say, your voice sounding odd even to your ears. He looks at you, eyes narrowing.

“Shit, Kanaya, did you jump me again? Grubfucking hell, I keep telling you, you can just fucking ask. It doesn’t have to be this huge fucking display of insanity and immediate repentance, you’re such a fucking idiot.”

You watch him card a luminescent hand through his hair, slumping into the thick sweater he wears with the usual tension mounting into his shoulders. The way he rubs at his head says he has a headache, which you can fully believe, considering…things. Your mouth is hanging open, you know, but you’re not quite sure what to do about it. This is so far out of the realm of things you had ever hoped to deal with, you are simply baffled. How did you manage to kill him without noticing?

“Well, you see,” you manage after a rather significant pause. “I seem to have made a grave error of calculation.”

He tenses further, squinting at you as he asks, in a deliberately level tone, “About what?”

A deep breath swells in your chest, and you look down at your hands in your lap.

“In regards to your blood saturation level. It seems I underestimated my appetite. I am very sorry.” It’s weak, you know, but he isn’t going to want to listen to you much in a moment anyway.

“I—what?” A pause. “Kanaya, what are you…oh.”

He has caught sight of his hands.

“Fuck.”

“That’s an accurate summary, yes,” you mutter, picking at your skirt quite uncharacteristically.

When you look up again, he is staring at his hand still, eyes wide as he touches the puncture marks in his neck. Shame swirls around in your gut, and you open your mouth to apologize again, but he stops you.

“Shut up,” he says, dropping his hands to his sides. You freeze, eyebrows drawing inwards. “Don’t apologize again, okay? Fuck, I just…it’s okay. Or whatever.”

That brings you up short, and you rise to your feet quickly so you can reach for him.

“It is not okay, Karkat! I have killed you! I am so sorry, such an occurrence was not even in the realm of possibility to me when I fed today. I must have been very hungry. This is possibly the worst thing I could have done.”

He brushes you off, scowling.

“Yeah, I realize that, okay? It fucking sucks, but it’s not like the world is gonna end. Again. It’s a stupid thing that happens, and it’s not like I wasn’t the fucking luckiest wriggler since the dawn of time to have lived through that shitty fucking game. Dying has been inevitable for a long time, so just stop.” His voice has gotten very loud by the end, his face contorted into a quieter version of rage than you’re quite used to from him. It is familiar ground, though, and would be a comfort if you didn’t know it was your fault.

He sighs, looking up at you briefly before edging around you and heading for the door. “At least I’m the alive kind of dead. Now shut the fuck up, Kanaya. Finish folding your laundry and use your fucking logic nub to find an upside to things that you can deal with.”

Well, that was odd. An upside? When has Karkat Vantas ever asked for an upside?

Silence falls and it takes you about ten minutes to realize that his new condition will make him immortal, like you. A fear that had been dwelling deep in the back of your brain vanishes in an instant, because now you’ll never lose your moirail.

You grin suddenly and dart after him, leaving the small pile of unfolded clothes in a very reckless manner. They’ll surely be wrinkled by the time you return, but you can’t find it in you to be bothered right now. You’re too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt-ish thing by Harry/owlpellets over on tumblr. Here's hoping it's not atrocious!


End file.
